


Please Come Home

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise and Dan get into a car crash on their way to a One Direction concert. Alfie blames Zoe, Zoe blames Alfie, Marcus blames them both and Joe just wants Dan and Louise to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Life Jacket, His Lighthouse, His Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479049) by [cunningdeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb). 



It was a lovely day in London and the mega-popular boyband One Direction were having their first of three consecutive concerts at the legendary Wembley Stadium later that night. Louise Pentland was incredibly excited since she was a huge fan of One Direction and this concert was her Christmas gift from her "chummy" Zoe Sugg. Louise and Zoe had been best friends for as long as she could remember and they loved hanging out. This concert was supposed to be just the two of them going but then Zoe's boyfriend Alfie Deyes and her brother Joe Sugg both bought tickets to the same show so they decided to go together only to have their friend Marcus Butler also get tickets to the show and Joe's roommate Caspar Lee dropped out at the last minute so Louise offered a ticket to her friend Dan Howell. Louise was staying with Dan and his roommate Phil Lester for the weekend and they had just left Dan and Phil's house.

"So, are you excited for the concert tonight Dan?" Louise asked when they were inside the cab that would take them to Joe and Caspar's. "Yeah, this will be my first time seeing One Direction live." Dan replied. "So who else is coming with us?" he asked. "Zoe, Alfie, Joe and Marcus." replied Louise. The two friends spoke for about ten minutes until something hit the side of the cab they were in. "What just happened?" asked Louise. "I have no id.." Dan started before he was cut off by the car slamming into another. "Bloody hell! What's happening?" Dan shouted. The cab driver then leaves the car. "Are you bloody serious?! You're just gonna leave us?!" yelled Louise. The driver didn't even hear her and just kept running. Eventually, the car hit a tree and both YouTubers were tossed from the vehicle and landed on the side of the road, unconscious.

Zoe Sugg was waiting at her brother Joe Sugg's house with her boyfriend Alfie Deyes, their friend Marcus Butler and Joe's roommate Caspar Lee. Louise hadn't responded to her calls, which was unlike her. "Why isn't she answering?" Zoe asked, panic evident in her voice. "Maybe she left her phone at Dan and Phil's." replied Marcus. "That's not like Louise. She never leaves her house without her phone." Zoe said. "Maybe she and Dan forgot about meeting here and went straight to Wembley." said Joe. "No. Dan wouldn't do that without telling someone." said Alfie. Just then, Zoe's phone rang. "Hello?" "Is this a Zoe Sugg?" said a male officer's voice. "Yes. What seems to be the problem Officer?" Zoe said, not even trying to hide the desperation in her voice. "Do you know a Louise Pentland by any chance?" he asked. "Yes, is she okay?" Zoe asked, her voice beginning to crack.  "I'm sorry, there's been an accident and Ms. Pentland and another passenger have been seriously injured. We need you to come down to London Medical Center right away." said the officer. "Okay. Me and my friends will be right over." Zoe said as she hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Caspar. "Louise and Dan... have been in an accident." Zoe sobbed. Gasps echoed throughout the room. "Oh my god! Are they alright?" exclaimed Alfie. "The officer said that their injuries were pretty serious." Zoe cried. "I'll drive us to the hospital." offered Marcus. The gang got up, got in Marcus' car and drove to the hospital."How did this happen?" Joe asked, through his tears. "I don't know. All I want to do is see Louise and Dan." croaked Zoe. "Speaking of, did any of you contact Matt and Phil?" asked Alfie. "Yeah. I texted them to meet us at the hospital." Caspar replied sadly.   
  


* * *

 

 


End file.
